His greatest trick
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Shirong is a good con artist. And now he's going to perform the greatest trick in his career, even though, it saddens him deeply.


**Because Shirong needs love too.**

**His greatest trick**

Shirong considered himself the best con in whole China. He could trick almost everyone with his magic hands, with flexible words and with a pretty looking goods, hiding not so pretty truth. Generally people were finding about his scams after few days (possibly one, if he was very unlucky) but he was always coming back alive. He never found a better con than himself. Maybe there was one but he was yet to come across him.

The trick that he was going to pull, would be the greatest in whole his career. He had to use all his talents to do it, and to be fair, he was kind of nervous as to if he manage to do it. He was never as nervous as now. But that's what was to be expected.

"Father, why are we going to the Jade Palace?" Asked his son dragging their cart up the stairs alongside with him.

"Well, Shifu." Shirong began. "Because Jade Palace is a very flombulastic place to make a business. I'm sure there are many people exoretic to see our talismans."

"I'm not… certain… if it will… work… father." Shifu said, panting more and more with every step. "They are… kung fu masters… after all."

Oh, there were so many cons he could pull off on kung fu masters and their pupils alike… It's not like all of them were wiser and more immune to illusion than normal people. Especially if they were just students, not masters themselves. Also some of them just needed a break from their strict lives.

But he came here to perform a different kind of trick. And before a different kind of public.

"Do not… worry… my son! I will… show them… how fantoglobulic… I am!" Shirong reassured Shifu.

They finally managed to get to the top. Exhausted after long trip up the stairs, father and son sat on the highest step and looked around. Jade Palace was big and impressive, with huge garden, where students might like to train; with beautiful ornaments on columns and with beautiful mountain landscape surrounding the area, not to mention the really nice view on the Valley of Peace itself.

"Father, look." Shifu pointed out at something far to their right.

On the lone hill was growing a majestic peach tree. Its flowers just started to bloom so the pink petals were contrasting the tree on the green and rocky background. It was magnificent. It was beautiful. And it gave Shirong weird sense of melancholy mixed with peacefulness. Some part of him wanted to stay here and watch it as long as he could. The other part started to think.

Why he was doing this all? Why he was going from town to town and deceiving people? Was it because some kind of pride? He wanted to show off his skills? He wanted to prove himself clever or good at what he was doing? Or maybe he was just running away. Running from his problems, from a honest job, from people who wished him harm.

"Father?" Shifu took him out of his gloomy thoughts.

Shirong looked at the child. Or was it really a child? Was it really possible to have a childhood when your father is a con artist?

Shifu continued:

"Do you think this is the same peach tree that restored Master Oogway's chi during fight with Ke-pa?"

"Well, son…" Shirong looked at the tree once again and then turned back to the boy. "Yes, it's probablisualy the same tree."

"Wow." Shifu whispered in amazement. He gazed at his father once again. "What do you think kung fu masters can do?"

Shirong thought about the answer for a moment. A soft smile lightened his face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they could do absolutely everything. Especially Oogway. He's the wisest of them all."

"Wow." Shifu said again. "I wonder if we could meet him, father. That would be flandalustic."

Shirong smiled even wider. That was a reaction he hoped to get. And he couldn't hope for better one.

He stood up and straightened himself. It was the time. Time to perform his greatest trick. He felt how his heart is sinking at the mere thought of doing it. Nevertheless, he turned to his son and said:

"Oh, how stupidistic of me! I forgot about very imporialistic thing." He added with a soft, reassuring smile: "Stay here, Shifu. I will be back in five minutes."

Shifu's face was so trusting… His smile so free of any kind of suspicion…

Shirong turned his back on the child and took the cart with him. The saddest part of this trick was that he couldn't say a proper goodbye. He had to act like he was really going out only for five minutes. Shifu had to believe that his father will return or else the trick will be ruined. So there was no place for warm hugs, kisses on the forehead, even for the cheek petting. Shirong had to leave the sadness for himself. He had to smile and hide how much he didn't want to go.

But he was a good actor and good con. He could pull off the impression that he was going to come back. Even though Shifu was travelling with him since he was three, so he knew many of his father's tricks. For a moment Shirong was afraid his little boy will see him through but when he looked back he saw Shifu patiently sitting on the step, not suspecting anything.

Maybe Shirong will come back. Not in five minutes but, say, five years. Just to see if everything is fine… Still, will there be somebody to come back? Shirong felt… knew that Shifu won't forgive him this trick. Even if it was for the best. Even if it was the best thing someone like Shirong could do for his only child.

So Shirong, never looking back whole way down the stairs, performed his greatest trick. His disappearing act.


End file.
